desolatefandomcom-20200213-history
Storyline
Storyline: The solar sails powering the Earth have been hacked and prompted to destroy almost all of the major cities on the planet. Our character managed to survive the blast of the explosion because he was previously an employed astronomer and had been looking at the sail when it charged for the blast. He had figured out this catastrophe was going to occur before it actually had happened and had run into the basement of his house. He then had quickly set up a makeshift Faraday cage in his basement so that the electric current wouldn’t kill him or destroy any of his own electronics. Throughout the game he is somewhat almost also searching for the beloved people of his life that he believes are still alive. He’s a kid astronomer and no one believed him when he stated that the solar sail was changing its target programming. The lasers from the solar sail have killed off about 9/10 of the people on earth, leaving almost all of the Domes non-operational except for those that had hydro, wind or tidal auxiliary power. Some people on earth however did survive the explosion (mostly people who were able to get to shelters in time) and were left in small groups with few people left to stay with them. Back on earth society has been reduced to it’s previous non technological state with most electronic items destroyed and a lack of electrical energy production (only those who have saved technology from the blast or created it themselves have electrical power). The few that have been left farm wherever they can and focus on food and water sources day to day. For some people this is an impossibility and they have to resort to killing others for their things and scavenging throughout the wasteland left on earth. Our characters quest is to explore the world that has been left behind after the blast and ultimately gather the required parts to finish the spaceship that scientists were trying to build (so that a sizable portion of humankind could get off earth before the sun explodes), this is gonna happen anyway I guess. In order to explore throughout the world, survive and get from one place to another he however needs to develop and maintain tools and technology of his own. He also needs to venture throughout various planets for resources. Space on individual planets is small though the amount of planets is unlimited. This means that a few planets are randomly generated every time a player enters a certain radius distance of them. There also is the element of energy that plays a main part throughout the game. Our character begins with and acquires multiple items in different areas scattered around the wasteland that require an electrical energy source to work. Some uses of transportation in the worlds require energy and some weapons / tools also need energy to function. This stored energy is found in multiple forms throughout the world such as in batteries or capacitors. Objects such as generators also exist whether they are simple hand cranked ones found while scavenging or steam powered generators within nuclear fission power plants (things like these however require the rest of the reactor and normally an extreme amount of searching for specific parts needed for the build of it.